Impossible
by Mo0on
Summary: After Eiko changes schools, Amu has to fake that she doesn't like Ikuto but how will she do it? with him trying to seduce her every day and being so hot, will it be impossible for him to lay her or will she fall into his trap?
1. Chapter 1

Hi, I'm sorry for not updating Dreams, I'm sure I wrote it down somewhere, but I don't know where cause I have a lot of spirals, and I don't know which one is it, also their all at school, so I'm just going to write this one cause their short, but today I'll update about 5 chapters maybe, well at least more than one.

P.S. most of this actually happened.

**.: :.**

**Ch. 1 THE BEGINNIG **

Amu's POV

"Finally the last day of school" I said putting my hands behind my head "hey, do you know if we're having our report card back today" I turned around to look at my friend, Eiko.

"We are, I hope I pass" she looked kind of nervous, because let's just say she's not the brightest kid in the world, but she should pass, I mean me and Utau helped her study, a week before the finals, but it's not my fault, she never asked for help, but her grade did go up.

"You better have, if not I'm going to kick you in the face" ok, I'm not perfect, I can't do inspirational speeches, but at least she smiled a little.

"Whatever, but just shut up and run or we'll be late"

"Do we even have class today?"

"I don't know"

"I really hope you pass, or I'll be alone with Utau and her new obsession for anime and it's your entire fault, why did you have to take your Death Note books to school?"

"Too bad" she laughed a little, I stopped and ran to jump over her shoulder, it's fun to do that, I turned around, and stuck my tongue at her, I ran to the door, and she followed.

**.: :.**

After School

Amu's POV

I saw my friend Eiko standing next to the water fountain I ran up to her and quickly grabbed the yellow folder that was in her hands, she had a strange look like sad and happy at the time, I didn't really pay attention to that, I notice the folder wasn't as heavy as mine, and thought 'she must of taken the summer homework folder out' I opened it ad took out one paper in the front it had her grades, I didn't look at them and flipped the paper over, my eyes went down to the bottom of the paper, I read it in my mind and it said "your child has not been approve to pass to 7th grade" I felt my knees get week and fell to the ground, I looked to Eiko, and she was staring at me with a worried face.

"What happened? What does it say?" she kneeled down and started shaking me.

"You didn't read it?" I didn't want to tell her she failed; I mean it would be kind of mean, right? So I was really wishing I hadn't taken the folder from her.

"No" she was about to break into tears, she really did work hard this last week.

I looked down and whisper "you didn't pass" she stood up and tried to smile, but I knew she was going to cry in the car, I just knew it.

"I guess I'll go Stroman" she grabbed the folder from my hands, her Yoshi backpack, and walked to the back door of the school.

I started hearing a beeping noise and then someone screaming, "Amu wake up"

I closed my eyes and when I opened them I was in my room staring at my ceiling. "I hate that dream, well more like a nightmare, the only sad thing is that it actually happened" I got up, put on my uniform, grabbed some bread and ran to school.

**.: :.**

That's the first chapter, now please review, I'll try to type other chapter today so please added to your favorites and review it.


	2. Chapter 2

See? I did it I updated 2 chapter in one day.

I forgot to tell you Ikuto and Utau aren't brothers.

This is just to fill something up so it's really short.

**.: :.**

Ch.2 LUNCH

I was eating my lunch when I notice Utau staring at the 8th grade table "what are you staring at?" I asked her with a face of, what the hell there's no one hot there.

"I so wish Eiko hadn't called dibs on him" she said.

"Call who" I said.

"You know, Ikuto"

"What the hell do you see in him" I said thinking 'OMG he's sooo hot, I know some of his friends, maybe I could get close to him'

"Look who's talking, you're the one that stalked"

"I got paid"

"By the way, why Eiko change schools?"

"Can't tell" I looked back at my food thinking about that day, I tried to forget about it and kept eating my lunch.

"Please tell me" she whined a little but I kept eating.

After I swallowed I simply said "No"

"I hate you, but you have to admit he's hot"

"Thank you and no"

The bell ringed and we all walked to our classes.


	3. Chapter 3

Wow, 3 chapters in one day, that's a new record for me. Next chapter is a lime one.

**.: :.**

Ch. 3 Facebook

At home

When I got home, I finished my math homework ate and cleaned so I could use the computer. I logged in and in the home screen I saw a little one in the little world that's at the top corner of the page, I clicked it and it said "Tsukiyomi Ikuto has accepted your friend request" good thing I was alone because I jumped out of my chair and started random break dancing, I squealed I send him a message but he never answered, and every time I saw that he was online I'll send him something it didn't really matter, until one day I remembered that my friend Riko had a cousin and he was friends with Ikuto, so I asked him if he knew who Riko and her cousin were he answered and I never answer him back, I guess I just got o nervous, after that I shut down my computer and went to sleep, I hadn't notice the time.

**.: :.**

I know it's really short but Danny phantom already started. So I'll update later on.


End file.
